As drone delivery becomes ubiquitous the volume of unattended parcels dropped at businesses and residences will significantly increase. The high volume of parcels dropped will increase the exposure of theft, damage, etc. Thus there is a need for a drone compatible secure delivery box that can reliably receive goods delivered from a drone. There is also a need for a safe container to house items that are to be picked up by a drone. The Drone Dock will save shippers significant amounts of money through the secure storage of delivered and stored goods, products and items.